


【HopeV】单向亲昵

by tea_white



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_white/pseuds/tea_white
Summary: 非现背男团背景，莫名其妙的开车，温柔却强势的3ggx软软糯糯的乖巧小6，ooc，勿上升
Kudos: 4





	【HopeV】单向亲昵

【Vhope超话】今天哥哥又在舞台上抱抱弟弟啦！正好借此机会让我们回忆一下那些年两个人之间的摸摸碰碰吧！[视频链接]

“绝美兄弟情！！不对！绝美爱情！！”

“哥哥真的好喜欢对弟弟亲亲抱抱举高高啊！”

“泰泰也超级乖的！有时候还会害羞嘻嘻嘻”

“果然，弟弟是哥哥最喜欢的弟弟，哥哥也是弟弟最喜欢的哥哥呢！”

金泰亨刚刚洗完澡，这会儿正裹着一身热腾腾的水汽窝在沙发里，熟练地登上小号翻看着他和郑号锡的cp超话。

今天下午活动的时候，那个人又是毫无预兆的抱了上来，甚至还按着自己的头在他脸颊上蹭了蹭。当时的他只觉得脸上一热，脑子里第一个想法却是超话里肯定又要开始尖叫了，这会儿一看果不其然。

超话里的粉丝们向来分析的头头是道，金泰亨有时候看着看着都差点信以为真，但是最后放下手机的时候总会长叹一声，就像现在这样回归现实。

“哥哥是弟弟最喜欢的哥哥，但弟弟是不是哥哥最喜欢的弟弟可就不一定了……”

他鼓着嘴把手机扔在了一边，只觉得分外委屈。

三年前，金泰亨听从公司安排，和其他四个练习生组了个五人团正式出道，到了现在，这个团说火也不算特别火，但说糊那就更挨不上边，每天接点通告活动，不算多累，倒也不至于在家抠脚，也算是挺理想的状态了。

他当初第一个见着的团员就是郑号锡，在原先公司那个简陋的练舞室里。金泰亨被经纪人带着，等在门口，看里面那个少年随着音乐起舞。

他的神情很认真很严肃，那时候他们还穿着有些廉价的大衫子，梳着非主流的头发，金泰亨第一眼看过去甚至觉得他有点凶，但是舞跳的很好，好到他在音乐结束的一瞬间就情不自禁地鼓起了掌，然后那个人就转头看了过来。

说他是一见钟情也好，雏鸟情结也罢，反正他此后就喜欢上了这个人，即使第一印象是个很凶很不好招惹的家伙，但是当经纪人说自己和他以后将会是队友的时候，少年的眉目瞬间柔和下来，就像是阳光融化了冰雪一般扬起了一个温暖的笑，然后他伸出手对自己说“我是郑号锡，以后请多多关照。”

金泰亨可以算是一个有些粘人的孩子，只要是自己亲近的人，都很粘，对于郑号锡那就更是如此，偏偏对方也是个不忌讳身体接触的，所以最开始的两年两个人可以说是真的黏黏糊糊，这也导致他们俩的cp在团里一度最为红火。

可是今年突然就变了，也许郑号锡还是那个郑号锡，台上是有些咋咋呼呼的气氛制造者，台下是安静严厉的舞蹈小队长，舞台上时不时就和他搂搂抱抱，在粉丝看起来好像没什么变化。

可是金泰亨知道，他们之间变了。

不管是台上还是台下，金泰亨对他的一切亲密举动好像都被杜绝了，无论是自己抱过去，还是贴过去，又或者只是靠过去，他都会感觉到一只手，悄无声息的，但又目标明确的，不容拒绝的，推开了他。

这种感觉很奇怪，就像是自己被剥夺了所有的自主权，让两人之间的亲昵都掌握在郑号锡一个人的手里。他去找他问过，追问他缘由，可是郑号锡只是微笑，然后轻轻揉了揉他的头顶，告诉他，不是你的错。

不是他的错那为什么要这么对他？

金泰亨也不是没脾气的人，听了这话多多少少还是有些闹别扭，于是后来那几天，在郑号锡抱过来的时候，他也刻意躲了躲。看到郑号锡一瞬间的怔愣之后，竟然生出了一点点得意，只不过这份得意没持续几天他就败下阵来，而理由更是简单的让他唾弃自己。

他舍不得推开。

那是他少有的，能够亲近郑号锡的机会，他怎么舍得拒绝呢？

金泰亨闭着眼睛想睡，却睡不着，他脑海里还是前两天其他队友和经纪人对他说的话。

“你和号锡哥怎么了？没发生什么事吧？”

“大家都是队友，要是闹矛盾一定要说清楚，不然对团队不好。”

他翻了个身，吸了吸鼻子，感觉自己真是委屈死了。

他努力试着把脑海里这些声音都赶走，可是一点效果都没有，于是在他又打了几个滚之后，终于放弃似的一咕噜坐了起来，连拖鞋都没穿就直接跑出了房间。

郑号锡打开门的时候就看到金泰亨瘪着嘴站在门口，一双眼睛红红的，鼻尖也是红红的，像是被谁欺负过一样的瞧着他。

因为是在家里所以他穿的很随意，最上面是稍显凌乱的头发，似乎没有完全吹干，有些湿湿的搭在额上。上衣是简单的深色衬衫，把他本来就瘦的身子衬得更加单薄。再往下是一双短裤遮不住的，又细又白又长的腿。  
郑号锡一瞬间觉得有些口渴，然后下一秒狠狠皱起了眉。

“家里就算有地暖也不能不穿鞋啊！”郑号锡把他拉进来，从鞋柜里翻了双拖鞋给他，金泰亨却撅了噘嘴，突然就来了脾气，也不去穿它，鼓着嘴绕过他直接跑进了房间里。

郑号锡看着他跳上沙发，然后抱着抱枕不愿意瞧这边，只能轻轻叹了一口气。

“怎么了？今天参加了那么久的活动，不累吗？”

“不累。”金泰亨嘟囔着回答，任由他摸了摸自己的头，然后坐在了自己身边。

“那怎么这会来找我？有什么事吗？”

金泰亨听着他关切的语调，又把自己的脸往抱枕里埋了埋，然后瓮声瓮气的说“经纪人哥哥觉得我们闹了矛盾，让我来坦诚解决。”说完他又侧脸去用那双大眼睛瞅他，皱着眉头问“所以哥，你要坦诚坦诚吗？”

话是这么说，但金泰亨不知道为什么他们就坦诚到了这种地步。

他的鼻尖全部都是郑号锡身上那股好闻的香味，有点像花香，有点像水果香，总之不管是什么，此刻都充盈在他的鼻腔内部，变得愈发浓郁起来。他被压在柔软的沙发里，腰被郑号锡环住，深深浅浅的吻。

可是事情的开始只不过是他红着眼睛质问了一句而已：“明明哥哥说过最喜欢我了！但为什么要拒绝我碰你呢？但是你又反过来跟我亲昵，这样很不公平！”

于是郑号锡盯着他发红的眼眶叹了口气，伸手抹了抹他快要掉出来的眼泪，低声回答“那，你现在来碰碰我吧，然后你就知道答案了。”

金泰亨眨了眨眼，反倒有些无措，但是他看到郑号锡就靠在沙发背上，嘴角带笑等着他的模样，又觉得这是难得的机会。

于是他将怀里的抱枕扔掉，扑上去把自己栽到了哥哥的怀里。

他环着他的脖子，将脸埋在他的肩头深深吸气，在感受到对方的手也在自己背上轻轻抚摸的时候，突然抬起脸来在他的鼻尖咬了一口。

“这是惩罚！”他看到郑号锡浑身一僵，然后嘴角缓缓放了下来“谁让哥哥一直拒绝我！”说完他又不依不饶的咬了几口，在脸颊上，下巴上，脖子上。

然后他就被抓住胳膊，一时间天旋地转，下一秒就被亲了上来。

郑号锡的吻不像他本人那么温柔，一开始就很急切，仿佛报复一样在嘴唇上厮磨几下，然后就在他的下嘴唇上咬了一口，趁着他张嘴喊痛的时候直接攻占了领地。

这个吻没什么技巧，但好在他们两个人气都很长，金泰亨懵懵的被他缠住舌头，舔过齿列，在里面兴风作浪，然后愣生生吻到两个人都快喘不上气才分离开来。

“看，你碰我就是这种后果。”

郑号锡的嗓音有点哑，是他不熟悉的感觉，也许是因为他现在有些缺氧，也许是因为气氛不对，反正听在金泰亨耳朵里性感的不行。

说完他就又凑上来吻他，跟他刚才一样，吻过鼻尖，吻过脸颊，滑向下巴，最后落在脖子上，带出了一点刺痛感。

郑号锡身上的气势突然软了下去，他的嘴唇停留在锁骨附近，温热的呼吸打在那里，不知道是在问他，还是在问自己。

“你说，我要是在舞台上这么对你了该怎么办？”

哥哥这么说是什么意思呢？

哥哥不让我碰他就是因为他会忍不住亲吻我吗？那他为什么想要亲吻我呢？我……又是不是也想这么亲吻他呢？

金泰亨的脑子里有无数个问题在盘旋，他也正在努力的一个一个去回应。但是郑号锡却在此刻放开了手，他垂着头，露出一个自嘲的笑容，然后轻轻捏了下他的脸颊。

“我想当一个好哥哥的，泰亨。”他看到金泰亨还是愣愣的，似乎没反应过来一样，于是一只脚放在了地上，准备起身结束这个压制性的动作“所以快回去睡觉吧。”

“号锡哥！”

金泰亨在他起身的一刹那一把勾住了他的脖子，郑号锡一个猝不及防就被他拉了下来，然后两个人的额头狠狠撞在了一起。

“哎哟——”

“我的头……泰亨你做什么啊！”

金泰亨被撞到生理泪水都流了下来，但他还是不松手，反而凑上去小心翼翼在他唇上碰了碰。

“如果哥在舞台上想这么对我的话，就要告诉我！”郑号锡揉着额头看过去，然后看进了他认真的眼睛里“我会在下台之后先一步亲你的！”

他们现在好狼狈，两个人额头都是红的，疼得眼睛里都是眼泪，却依然双目相对，仿佛在确认什么。

这可真不是一个合格的告白。

郑号锡在心里这么想，但却笑了起来，然后没有犹豫的低头亲了下去。

金泰亨被他抱到了床上，以一种很奇怪的姿势。

他看起来个子高高的，却轻的像是纸片，自己把他困在沙发里团成一团亲吻的时候，一只手环住他的腰，另一只手搂过腿弯，就直接把他抱了起来。

泰亨的腿好细。

郑号锡把他放下的时候忍不住在小腿肚上捏了捏，不是软绵绵的，而是一层薄薄的，埋在皮肤下的肌肉。因为常年穿着长裤，所以他的腿很白，很滑，捏上去的手感让他有些爱不释手。这么想着，郑号锡的手又往下滑了滑，最后握住了他细细的脚腕。

这真是不可思议，金泰亨这个弟弟骨架大，个子高，可是哪里都很细。手腕很细，一只手好像就可以捏住两个，于是他也这么做了，把它们握在手掌里按在了床上。腰很细，一只胳膊就能揽住，让他总是在抱上去的时候心猿意马。腿很细，脚腕也很细，现在被他抬起一只放在肩膀上，印上几个吻，换来了他轻轻的颤栗。

这是他的弟弟，是他珍视着的，守护着的，想要触碰的弟弟。

郑号锡看着他这副被自己完全掌控在床上的姿态，不由自主的发出了感叹。

“我……可真的不是个好哥哥啊……”

金泰亨的眼睛里盛满了无辜，就那么看着他说“那我可能也不是个好弟弟。”然后他顽皮的笑起来，微微抬起下巴，语调里满是得意“所以我们是天造地设的一对恋人！”

郑号锡也笑了，他侧过头，伸出舌尖，在白嫩的小腿肚上轻轻舔了一口，作为了这个夜晚的开幕仪式。

空气逐渐变得灼热起来，连带着呼吸也是，郑号锡的手穿过他微湿的头发，按着他的脖子和他接吻，带着要将胸腔里的空气挤空的架势。

金泰亨的手胡乱的去扯他的衣服，可惜T恤并没那么好脱，他扯了半天也没扯动，反倒是自己身上的衬衫被一只手拉住中间往外面一扯，就整个散了开来。那只手紧接着就贴上他的肌肤，在他腰上揉捏，从一侧经过软软的肚子揉到另一侧，然后往下包住一个臀瓣，狠狠捏了一把。

“唔！”金泰亨一边挣扎着从他的唇舌中逃离，一边用手抓住了自己被往下拉的裤子。

“号锡哥，号锡哥，不可以！”

郑号锡的手正停在他裤子的拉链上，喘着气，目光沉沉的盯着他问。

“不可以吗？”

金泰亨红了脸，手无意识的攥住，将裤子柔软的布料捏出了点褶皱。

“我……我什么都没准备……”他的眼神胡乱飘着，但就是不敢去看他，因为郑号锡现在的表情很可怕，就像是他们把一个动作做错十遍还记不住的时候。虽然好像哪里又不太一样，但总之就是很可怕“做，做不了。”

郑号锡深深吐了几口气，手上的动作却没停，继续拉他的拉链，感受到阻力之后哑着嗓子吻了吻他的额头，安抚他“放心吧，我不会做什么的。”

金泰亨听他这么说就安心的松了手，这是一种全然的信任，他相信郑号锡永远不会骗他。

薄薄的短裤很快就被他脱下来扔到一边，金泰亨的下面已经因为刚刚的纠缠微微隆起，被隔着内裤摸了摸，让他下意识就并紧了腿。

郑号锡轻笑一声，带着点玩笑的语气调侃“我们倒也算是难兄难弟了。”说完他就将金泰亨最后那点遮蔽也褪了下来，用自己的硬热贴了上去，让它们靠在一起摩擦。

“泰亨，摸摸它们。”

郑号锡贴着他的耳朵，唇在上面若有若无的亲吻，让他的后背一下一下发颤。

金泰亨没什么犹豫就按照他说的去做了，闭着眼睛伸手下去，摸到那两块硬热的时候，下意识一缩，就被一只手拉住，然后带着他一起握住了它们。

他的手指很长，握住两根也不显的困难，郑号锡就包着他的手，带着他抚慰。与此同时唇舌也不闲着，在耳垂上舔吻一番之后，顺着耳侧往下，留下了一片红痕，直到胸前那两点比红印还要鲜艳的地方。

金泰亨只觉得自己全身都不太受自己的控制，他的一只手机械式的被带动着，另一只手攥着床单，随着郑号锡的动作一下一下的收紧放松。胸前的触感很鲜明，带着点刺痛和莫名其妙的痒，让他在湿热离开的时候还忍不住挺了挺胸膛迎了上去。

郑号锡的唇很软，却又很烫，走到哪里哪里就泛起一片火热。他离开了胸口，又开始往下烧，烧到肚脐，烧到小腹，然后在他的顶端轻轻一碰，就猝不及防的点燃了那把大火。

他仰头喘着气，缓了两秒之后就红着眼睛哭起来“呜……对，对不起……”他看到郑号锡抬起头，脸上挂着一些他刚刚射出来的东西。

郑号锡对着他笑了笑，没说什么，伸手从床头柜上抽了点纸，将自己脸上的白液擦干净，然后在他身侧躺了下来。

“哭什么？我还不知道我们泰亨这么爱哭呢？”他从背后抱住他，然后伸手擦了擦他的眼泪“还是说……泰亨只有在床上才这么爱哭？”

这话说完金泰亨不知为何哭的更狠了，郑号锡被逗的笑了起来，掰过他的下巴亲了亲被他吻肿的唇瓣。

“好了，不欺负你了，快睡吧。”

金泰亨哭到打嗝，可他却用屁股往后面顶了顶，毫不意外的触碰到一个火热的硬物，于是他用臀尖在那上面蹭了蹭，带着浓浓的鼻音哼唧。

“哥，哥还硬着呢，怎么睡嘛……”

“嘶——”

郑号锡甩手打了一下那个正在撩火的屁股，伴随着软肉的颤动，还有他不满的哼声。

“既然如此，你就来帮帮哥吧。”

他用双手握住那两瓣软腻，然后微微向两边分开，火热的性器从他的臀尖滑下去，在穴口蹭过，轻轻顶了两下，在他浑身僵硬的时候放过了那里继续向下，最后嵌进了他的腿根。

“夹紧。”

金泰亨闭着眼睛，感受到大腿根部细嫩的皮肤被烫的像要烧起来，但还是依言照做，紧紧夹住了腿。他只听到身后那个人在自己耳边发出一声难耐的喟叹，接着一只手臂就从他的胸前将他搂住，另一只手抓住他的腰将他固定好，然后带着他轻轻耸动。

他腿间的肌肤真的很嫩，每一次抽插好像都在拉扯着，虽然刚刚射出来的液体和自己的前液做了点润滑，但那里依旧很干涩，抽动几下之后郑号锡低头看了一眼，就发现那里的皮肤已经娇气的红成了一片。

“泰亨，忍一下哦。”他在他耳后轻轻吻了吻，然后加大了抽动的力度和频率。

金泰亨的喉间开始渐渐溢出软腻的呻吟，有一部分是因为痛，但更多的是因为痒。

硬热的龟头随着抽插时不时撞上他的囊袋，让他前面也不自觉的慢慢又硬了起来。腿根因为不断的摩擦而发烫发热，带着点刺痛，可与此同时后穴却随着他的撞击而不由自主的一下一下收缩。

真的太奇怪了……

可他还是遵循本能，伸手下去抚上自己翘起的性器，跟随着身后一下重过一下撞击的节奏，急切地抚慰着自己。

“唔……哥哥……”

他后颈那一小块皮肉被猛地咬住，与此同时，那硬热的物件抵着他的后穴口射了出来，可他还毫在无章法的抚慰着自己，因为射不出来而着急的轻叫。

“别急，别急。”郑号锡把手伸到前面，摸到他的性器，揉搓两把之后在顶端带了点力气一捏，金泰亨就从喉咙里发出一声闷哼，然后射在了他的手里。

房间里一时只剩下两个人急促的喘息，郑号锡抚着他的胸口，在他的背上一边亲吻一边哄他“很累了吧？快睡吧，剩下的哥来处理。”

于是金泰亨扭过头来，挣扎着找到他的嘴巴，带着响声的嘬了一口，然后头一歪就睡了过去。

【Vhope超话】有没有发现最近哥哥经常捏弟弟的后脖颈啊？  
满是占有欲的动作！太好磕了吧！

“而且最近两人好像更亲近了！”

“今天泰泰去抱哥哥的时候居然被号锡捏着后颈蹭了蹭额头！呜呜呜呜太近了太近了！”

“我看他就是要亲上去！”

金泰亨摸了摸自己的后颈笑起来，拉着郑号锡在后台找了个无人的角落后，就转过身亲了上去。

——FIN


End file.
